


【DV】暗恋

by yubanluoyu



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:44:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yubanluoyu/pseuds/yubanluoyu





	【DV】暗恋

我暗恋着一个人。  
到底是从什么时候开始的呢？这一点但丁也并不清楚。  
是从小时候兄弟二人打打闹闹的日常生活，是从维吉尔失踪数年期间的每夜思念，还是在Qliphoth见到维吉尔时的那一瞬间呢？  
不过，暗恋到现在但丁也没有真正把自己的心思吐露给任何人。蕾蒂偶然看见独自寂寞地坐在沙发上沉思的但丁时，还曾嘲讽难得碰到了连但丁都难泡到的妹子。  
但丁吃完了一杯巧克力圣代，心中吐槽维吉尔的内心居然同冷酷的外表不同，冷冰冰不近人情的他居然会和自己这个被他瞧不起的弟弟一样喜欢甜食。  
但丁看着杯底残留的融化了的圣代，想起了他和维吉尔在Qliphoth上的再会。  
尽管是兄弟久别重逢，场景却不同于人类兄弟相见的温馨，他们话还没说几句，就都掏出武器战斗了起来。  
后来呢，兄弟二人为了争夺父亲的遗物进行了最终决战，不知道维吉尔有没有放水，最后的胜者竟然是但丁这个冲动毛躁的弟弟。  
看着体力不支单膝跪在地上的哥哥，但丁心中的疑惑一个个闪过。  
为什么维吉尔要这么执迷不悟地追求力量?为什么维吉尔不能和他像人类兄弟一样和谐相处?为什么维吉尔……  
拥有斯巴达血脉的兄弟似乎命中注定就要互相厮杀。  
命中注定?  
但丁在粗暴地咬上维吉尔的嘴唇时心中发出了一声嗤笑。  
斯巴达的血脉，可不会相信命运。  
灵巧的舌头在口腔中舞动，掠夺津液中含量少的可怜的魔力。略占上风的但丁把维吉尔压在了地上。  
冷漠的哥哥根本没想到亲弟弟会在剑拔弩张的战斗过后这样袭击自己，本来准备插向但丁的幻影剑也消散在了空中。  
短暂的愣神后，维吉尔径直把手边的阎魔刀捅进但丁腹中，但丁却并未因此受到影响，他依然在用舌头描摹维吉尔口腔的每一寸。  
从幼年开始就呆在魔界的维吉尔也从未有过性爱经验，口腔被人如此亲密的接触，后脑被但丁的手控制住，不懂得换气的维吉尔想要脱离但丁呼吸，却在挣脱开但丁的一瞬间被刚从但丁手中的叛逆捅入前胸，狠狠地钉在了地上，紧接着双手被高举过头顶，被刚从但丁腹腔中抽出的阎魔刀交叠着穿刺而过。  
维吉尔皱了皱眉头，紧接着裤子被但丁拽掉，随便扔到了远处，刚想呵斥这个不着调的弟弟，就被下身的触碰刺激得失去语言。  
但丁用手抚摸着兄长稀疏的银色体毛下粉嫩的性器，在它微微抬头时就用手搓揉起囊袋，将指甲抠挖进马眼，用冰凉粗糙的手套表面刮过青筋暴起的皮肤。  
维吉尔不一会就泄在了但丁手中，浓稠的精液告诉了维吉尔还是只雏鸟的事实，但丁挂上轻浮的笑容，凑到维吉尔脸前嘲讽道：“这么没用的吗？哥——哥？”  
维吉尔通红着脸，眼神凶狠得像是要将但丁用阎魔刀切成片。  
“你敢对我做那种事……”  
“哥哥你已经那么急不可耐了吗？”  
但丁选择性忽略了维吉尔的威胁，径直将自己的性器直接捅进了维吉尔未经开发的后穴，撕裂的血液争先恐后地涌出，成为天然的润滑剂，但丁也在血液的润滑下逐渐挺进，维吉尔僵硬的身体在但丁碰到那一点时剧烈颤抖起来，胸口的伤口被进一步拉扯大，血液顺着苍白的身体流下，将苍蓝的风衣染成深红色。  
性器在逐渐湿润黏人起来的后穴抽插，对待自己哥哥与自己几乎一模一样的身体，但丁的动作温柔不到哪儿去，维吉尔不知是气愤还是羞愤得通红的脸、已经迷离在性爱中的眼神、不自觉缠绕夹紧但丁腰部的腿和每次抽插都极力挽留的血肉却表明了维吉尔本人对但丁粗鲁对待的喜爱，毕竟斯巴达的后代拥有能够自我修复的肉体，疼痛在他们的性爱中扮演这情欲和高潮的催化剂。  
但丁在深入的抽插时触碰到了一个紧闭的圆形球体，小时候接受过斯巴达的性教育，他们都很清楚这是雄性恶魔具有的生殖腔，迷失的维吉尔瞬间清醒了，“不要……”尽管之前高高在上的哥哥如此低声下气地哀求，但丁依然我行我素，用更大的力气向生殖腔冲撞，直到紧闭的小口终于打开一个小口，但丁挺腰将自己的性器挤了进去。  
“是这里吧。”  
但丁看着维吉尔慌乱的脸，满意地笑了。  
“JACKPOT”  
大量浓稠的精液争先恐后地涌进那个窄小的生殖腔成结，多余的精液通过两人交合处的狭小缝隙缓缓流出。  
随着但丁的释放，维吉尔也随之射精，成结的痛苦使他得想要弓起腰，却因叛逆的存在无法实现，双手却在阎魔刀上向上滑行了十几厘米。  
维吉尔暂时无法动弹，但丁把裤子捡了回来为他穿上，穿好后刚拔出叛逆，就被维吉尔的一记飞踢踢出十几米。  
但丁迅速从地上爬起来，脸上还残留着情欲的维吉尔手提阎魔刀，他到底说了什么但丁已经完全不在意了，维吉尔一步步地向悬崖后退，但丁凭着直觉向他冲了过去，想要抓住身体向后倾斜的哥哥，却只得到了划破手心的告别。  
为什么自己当时没有跟着哥哥一同坠入魔界呢？但丁有些回想不起来了。  
维吉尔喜欢巧克力，维吉尔怕打雷，维吉尔喜欢把东西收拾得井井有条，维吉尔喜欢优美深奥的诗集，维吉尔总是冷静睿智的……  
维吉尔的一切却在但丁脑子挥之不去。  
本来想吃草莓圣代，却在浏览菜单时临时改成了巧克力圣代；暴风雨的天气时常有电闪雷鸣，熟睡的但丁经常会从梦中惊醒，明知魔界与人界天气不同，却还是会担心他会不会感到害怕；去酒吧撩完妹子回到Devil May Cry，看着地上的披萨盒，被蕾蒂和翠西鄙视的懒人破天荒地开始收拾起房间，心想他回来后看到这么干净的房间应该会很开心吧；在闲暇时也会抱着自己看不懂但维吉尔喜欢看的诗集尽力研究，觉得这样就能与维吉尔有共同语言了呢；他也会在冲动时按捺住自己的一腔热血，冷静分析事态，用更明智的方式解决问题……  
维吉尔的一切都让但丁无法忘怀，但丁连他的行为习惯都牢记于心，甚至开始无意识地模仿起他的行为，直到翠西发现他的异常，点破了他的美梦。  
“醒醒吧，维吉尔早就被你杀死了。”  
假象和梦境被残忍打破，他永远不会知道自己为他做出的改变、对他的思念、对他回家的期待、对他的模仿，以及自己对他的爱。  
我终于把自己活成了你。


End file.
